Cernunnos (Prime Earth)
. He resides in the otherworldly dimension Tir Na Nóg with other Celtic Gods. Tir Na Nóg Cernunnos is the god of hunting and fertility in the Celtic pantheon. The British people stopped believing in the pantheon and their people the Faerie in place of another god. A faction of the Faerie called the Fomorians created a paradise plane where the gods and their servants could continue existing called Tir Na Nóg. Tir Na Nóg was ran by the Celtic Gods and was made up by two factions of the Faerie people- the Fomorians led by King Elatha and the Dé Danann being lead by King McCool. As time went on the gateways between the Multiverse and Tir Na Nóg began to close shutting of the Faerie people from existence. The two Faerie factions fought for centuries with only unstable peace in-between the brutal conflict. Halting the Wars Cernunnos and his brethren attempted to cease the conflict multiple times with no success, fearing that the end of the Faerie people was near Cernunnos was sent to Earth 0 to seek out Diana of Themyscira who they believed would sympathize due Themyscira being in a similar situation to Tir Na Nóg. Diana agreed to help negotiate a lasting peace between the Faerie people but when the pair returned to the kingdom they discovered Elatha had been poisoned on a visit to Dé Danann castle with only a child on the scene of the crime. Wonder Woman used hero Lasso of Truth on the boy and discovered that he didn't kill the King. However many in the realm were unconvinced so held a summit to decide their next move. After conflict nearly broke out at the summit Wonder Woman stepped in and told the factions that she would get a detective on the job in the form of Bruce Wayne. After retrieving Batman from Earth 0 Cernunnos sent the pair to investigate the murder. Upon their return Batman informed the God that he suspected that the murder was part of a scheme as nobody truly disliked Elatha. He also informed the god that the Irish Quarter in Gotham was being haunted, Cernunnos told the Knight that it was most likely the work of Phookas who were spirits able to cross the plane of the kingdom. | Powers = * : Cernunnos belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as Old Gods. Because of this heritage Cernunnos possesses almost unlimited power. ** : Cernunnos, like all Old Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives him an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** : Cernunnos can hold a neutral stand in any mortal argument. ** : Cernunnos is at least millennia old. ** : Whenever Cernunnos is killed he is reborn as a new-born baby. ** : Cernunnos can teleport anywhere in the world at will. *** : Cernunnos can travel to and from Tir Na Nóg at will. | Abilities = * : Cernunnos and his brethren were able to gain a huge following in Celtic Britain for a time. * : He is the God of the Hunt and as such is masterful at his craft. ** : As god of hunting Cernunnos is a masterful tracker. * : Cernunnos and his brethren have looked after the kingdom for millennia. * : Cernunnos is well versed in the politics of Tir Na Nóg. | Weaknesses = * : Due to the Gods receiving their powers from worshippers they will lose their power if no one worships them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = * The Brave and the Bold: Batman and Wonder Woman Vol 1 | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:Celtic Gods